The Life and Trials of The Burrow
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Love protects, nurtures and helps someone grow, but when a home is built from pure true love, the love that built it lives inside the walls. It gives the home a life of its own. It seeks out to protect and nurture the family it shelters. A home like that is rare, even in the wizarding world.The Burrow was one of these homes.
1. Prologue

The Life and Trials of The Burrow

Prologue: Home Built by Love

Believe it or not the Burrow was once a brand new home. Never lived in, every room in the impeccable condition that can only be in a home that not a single soul has lived in before. The man, who built what is now called the Burrow, was a young wizard who created the cottage for himself and his new wife to start their life together in. This wizard and witch had the kind of love for each other that people create tales about. Their love flowed off each other in waves; it hit you as they walked by, hand in hand. They loved each other with every fiber of their being for the rest of their lives, but not in the house the young wizard created for his wife.

The couple was honeymooning in the flowing hills of Scotland. They stayed at an inn in the countryside where they met on a rainy day. On the last day of their honeymoon the newlyweds were preparing for bed when a crack of lighting struck the thatched roof. Flames engulfed the ceiling of their bedroom. The husband grabbed his wife's trembling hand and ran to escape. Their bare feet smacked against the rough floor. Just before the couple reached the staircase a beam from the ceiling tumbled down in a fiery heap between the two. The young witch trapped behind the flames, with no way out. She screamed for her husband to save himself while he tried in vain to get to her. He yelled for her to go out the window in the bedroom. The young wizard watched as the love of his life disappeared behind the flames forever.

After that night he could never step inside the home his love built for his wife. The wizard grew old alone on the other side of the country, with the key in his pocket.

The impeccable condition of the home built by love slowly withered and dulled as time crept on. Spiders, mice, owls and rats made the once beautiful home their own. Seeking shelter amongst the cobwebs and blankets of dust. The walls ached for a family to shelter and protect.

The once young wizard that built the Burrow sat on a park bench every day to watch the birds. There he discovered a young couple with gleaming red hair. The man would wait for the flaming haired girl on the corner of the park, they would meet, and eat a bagged lunch together every single day. The wizard watched as their love grew and expanded into a love that made his heart ache once again for his lost wife.

He watched one winter as the red haired man proposed to the woman and the joy that burst from his face when she said yes. The new old wizard got up from his bench and approached the young couple. As he got closer he could see their worn and patched clothes as they embraced in the damp snow.

"Congratulations, " The wizard smiled with sad eyes.

"Thank you," the woman smiled back as she held her fiancé's hand. The old wizard reached into his coat pocket for the rusted key. He handed to the red haired man.

"Cherish her while you can." The old wizard walked from the park for the last time, leaving the newly engaged couple in shock behind him.

That coming spring the red haired couple became Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside the home built by love, given to them by the wizard who lost his love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love has a special magic to it; only a lucky few have had the chance to experience it. Most people go about their lives blissfully unaware of just how the love they encounter affects them. Love protects, nurtures and helps someone grow, and when a home is built from pure true love, the love that built it lives inside the walls. It gives the home a life of its own. It seeks out to protect and nurture the family it shelters. A home like that is rare, even in the wizarding world.

The Burrow was one of these homes. The day the newlywed Weasleys moved into the old and empty home, the Burrow sprang back to life. As Molly filled the kitchen with dishes, the walls and beams awoke from their deep slumber. As Arthur arranged the furniture, the windows embraced the warm spring sun. With every item Arthur and Molly brought in, they could feel immense joy building throughout the house. The young couple chased each other happily throughout the empty bedrooms. They'd spend their nights together sitting by the fire talking of the many children that they'd fill the house with. Not long after their wedding Arthur and Molly decided to start growing their family.

For the first couple months the couple joyfully tried to make their first baby. But then would come that time of those months where Molly's heart would sink and Arthur would smile and tell her 'these things take time.' The months would follow and yield the same results.

After a year of trying Molly stood in the Burrow's bathroom. She sighed as she waited for another pregnancy test. White smoke floated from the tiny glass vial. Molly waited the three minutes, her freckled hands gripping the cool porcelain of the sink basin. The smoke slowly turned pink, indicating that Molly was pregnant. Young Molly squealed in delight and dashed down the stairs and out the back door. Her bare feet squished in the mud as she ran to the shed. Her husband startled and struggled to catch her as Molly flung herself at him. She screamed that he was going to be a daddy. They spun and kissed while the Burrow sighed in joy.

The following weeks the young couple prepared for their first baby. The Burrow watched as Arthur painted a nursery while Molly instructed him. It's walls breathed in the prospect of a new life coming into the home. It observed carefully, let the sun shine into the rooms, and shared in the young couple's excitement.

One fateful night came when Molly was barely two months pregnant. Molly awoke with intense pain in her stomach. She slipped out of bed, trying to not wake Arthur, and shuffled her was to the bathroom. Just as she reached the bathroom door a warm sensation slid down her left leg. Molly reached down and found her hand to be covered in blood. Another cramp hit and Molly slid to the floor, silently sobbing. The Burrow yearned to reach out to Molly, to hold the weeping woman. Its heart broke for Molly. A sleepy Arthur walked into the hall and found his wife. He rushed to her and held her in his arms. The two sat on the floor and held each other till the morning sun stretched over the horizon.

After a year of grief, Molly and Arthur began to try for a family again. The couple tried with heavy hearts for two more years. The young couple nearly gave up. The Burrow could feel the couple's frustration and sorrow as they tried to start the family they all so desperately wanted. The heart of the home ached for the couple.

One night while Molly and Arthur slept fitfully in their bed, the Burrow reached inside its beams and found its magic. A warm yellow light slowly drifted from the floor and ceiling, engulfing the unknowing couple in the warmth and magic. Molly's face eased its look of sorrow while Arthur's shoulders dropped. He rolled over and wrapped a strong arm around his wife.

Two weeks later, Molly ran out of the bathroom once again. A giant grin was spread across her freckled face as she dashed toward her husband. Nine months later their first child, a boy named Bill, was born.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't do this before I'll say it now. I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful franchise. **


End file.
